drddfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachimitsu Taiyou
CHARACTER INFORMATION Standing at 5'3, Hachimitsu Taiyou was born to Hiroko and Osamu, her mother being a waitress at a local restaurant, while her father worked at home, online. Personality-wise, Mitsu is a shy, yet friendly adult who has learned to only speak when spoken to, and to keep her mouth shut at all times. Unlike other newly-made adults who often grasp at the chance to buy everything they desire, she prefers to keep her old iPhone 4 that she's had since 5th grade back in 2010. She's voiced by Scarlett Johansson. APPEARANCE Hachimitsu is a short woman with pastel pink hair that graces just beneath her ears. :Nationality: Japanese-american. :Build: Ectomorph. :Posture: Slightly hunched over. :Height: 5'3. :Weight: Roughly below 90 pounds. :Perfume/smell: Hachimitsu has no distinct smell, but tends to have the scent of honey from time to time. :Descriptive Visual Appearance: Standing at 5'3, Hachimitsu Taiyou is below average when it comes to height. She has soft, pretty-pink pastel hair that goes just below her ears, which also tends to have a simple, gentle curl in the locks. Her body is thin and frail, often covered and hidden by her baggy sweatshirt. :Hair Color: Pastel-pink. :Eye Color: Light green. :Scars/wounds: N/a. ROMANCE :Sexuality: Homosexual. :Past Relationships: N/a. :Crush(es): N/a. :Eye-candy (visual): Tba. :Eye-candy (mental): Tba. INTERACTIONS Format: :Character Name | Discord # | Relation :"Insert how character says of this character here." :(Optional) Insert deeper meaning of what character thinks of this character here. BACKSTORY :January 22nd, 2000, born in Wislow, Arizona, Hachimitsu Taiyou was born to her mother, Hiroko Taiyuo, and her father, Osamu Taiyou. As an only child, she grew up fast, grasping many concepts at an early age: These concepts, being love, obsession, hatred, and fear. Love, for her father. Obsession, over her father's pure white hoodie that she often wore. Hatred, towards her old tabby cat named Sap. Fear, towards her mother. :Her mother, Hiroko, was a proud gambler, often inviting co-workers to their large house for games. During these times, were the only moments in which her mother showed any kindness and love to her only child. Growing up, Mitsu learned new things: :One, her mother was only a normal mother when gambling with her friends. :Two, her father was her guardian. :Once at the age of five, her mother's gambling addiction was prominent, and her once loving behavior towards Mitsu quickly diminished within months. At first, of course, her attitude was slowly becoming bored, then dull, then verbal. These situations would end up with vulgar language constantly tossed at the toddler. These situations, taught her to speak when spoken to. To quit stuttering when she was spoken to. To diminish her clumsy gait. To not defend herself. :SCHOOL YEARS :Finally entering Elementary School, Osamu encouraged Mitsu to make friends in order to stay out of the house longer, and to establishing outings such as sleepovers in order to avoid her mother's wrath. Though, no such friends were found, and so Osamu did one thing he could do. After enduring the verbal abuse for multiple years, he did the one thing to help her. :He sent her away to live with her grandparents in order to prevent anything else of ruining her childhood. Here, it became evident that Osamu was addicted to cigarettes, and later died from his smoking habits. Hiroko later disappeared, off the radar, not bothering to stick around once her husband died, and her child was out of her custody. :Mitsu gained two objects that she greatly adored from her father: His white hoodie, and his iPhone 4. :Living with her grandparents seemed to ease off the stress and old habits that she had once fallen into. Blooming once she reached High School, her personality emerged: Shy, yet bubbly. Soft spoken, yet loud when excited. Her daily outfit consisted of pastel pink-yellow slippers, blue jeans, and her father's hoodie which later became a faint pink pastel due to her always washing it with colored clothing. As her life slowed down and became a calm, easy pace, she found a passion in cooking. And so, she bought a yellow apron, her favorite color. This article of clothing later became a daily part of her outfit, as it brings her comfort and ease. :ADULT LIFE :After graduating from High School and being denied the opportunity of going to College due to lack of savings, Mitsu flew to Japan, and quickly proceeded to apply for the job of being a chef- which instead transitioned into being a waitress, due to her lack of experience. To current-day, she lives in an old, crappy apartment building, which has little to no residents- this being perfect for her as the rent is cheap. :Though away and forgetting the majority of her childhood, she has a sense of self-hatred for herself, often keeping habits that she had as a child. She doesn't commit self-harm, but instead she simply talks badly about herself, and obtains no pride in herself. PERSONALITY :Insert long personality here. Include three of each traits: *Positive *Neutral *Negative SKILL SET :Speed/agility: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Charisma: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Offense: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Defense: ••◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦ :Stealth: ••••••◦◦◦◦ :Balance: •••••••••• :Medical: •••••••••• :Tba: TRIVIA * Mitsu occasionally sings, and fondly enjoys it. * Her dog, Tucker, is her only source of happiness. * She always wears the same outfit, but always washes it before she goes to bed. * Mitsu has always enjoyed cleaning, organizing, and so on. QUOTES GALLERY Placeholder.png|200px Placeholder.png|200px Placeholder.png|200px Category:Season 5 Category:Female